1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply device and a power supply system for a server rack.
2. Description of Related Art
Blade and rack-mounted servers are popular form factors for data center servers. In order to achieve high performance, many rack-mounted servers are clustered in an enclosure. Usually, a server rack assembly includes a server rack and a plurality of servers received in the server rack. Each of the plurality of servers is connected to a power supply, and the power supply may include a power transforming module and a power settle module. Thus, the power supplies, including the power transforming modules and the power settle modules, are received in the server rack. When the plurality of servers need maintenance, it can be confusing to service the plurality of servers because of the power transforming modules and the power settle modules. Therefore, an improved power supply device and an improved power supply system for a server rack with the power supply device may be desired within the art.